Trilhando Feridas
by Chibieska
Summary: "Se eu morrer alguém vai ficar muito brava". Lal Mirch nunca iria se esquecer dessas palavras.


**Os personagens pertencem a Akira Amano.**

**Título:** Trilhando Feridas

**Gênero:** Drama/ Dor/ Conforto

**Anime/ Mangá:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personagens:** Lal Mirch e Colonnello

**Classificação:** K

Boa leitura!

**TRILHANDO FERIDAS**

Olhou para a chupeta cinzenta que carregava aquela não deveria ser a sua. Irritou-se. Por que deixara Colonnello tomar seu lugar? Sentiu as lágrimas escorrem por seu rosto. Odiava Colonnello.

Apertou forte a chupeta. "Eu deveria estar com a azul". Ainda se lembrava vivamente como Colonnello a seguira, tomara seu lugar na maldição dos Arcobalenos e passara a ser o portador da chupeta da chuva. Seu antigo pupílo, seu atrevido e desobediente pupílo. Mas era inegável que ele era bastante forte e letal.

Ele havia seguido o grupo dos escolhidos. Ela sabia o porquê dele estar lá, mesmo que não quisesse acreditar nas motivações dele. Mas ele nunca disse realmente que a amava. Ela nunca dera espaço para isso. Mas ele estava lá para protegê-la, ampará-la, impedi-la de sofrer. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que abrir mão de sua evolução.

Quando percebeu que ele a seguia, mandou-o embora.

"O que você faz aqui?" odiava como Colonnello era desobediente e cabeça dura, mas isso ela também era.

"Queria saber o que estava fazendo, kora" disse ele, como se seguir alguém fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo.

"E desde quando eu lhe devo satisfação?" gritou, enfurecida.

Colonnello não respondeu, apenas a encarou profundamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos lbagunçados e então desviou o olhar.

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" perguntou em tom decepcionado.

"Mas é claro! Não era para você estar aqui" realmente estava enfurecida.

"Mas quem são essas pessoas? Eu não as conheço, kora" disse, espiando por cima do ombro de Lal.

"O quê?" quem Colonnello pensava que era? Agora queria regular com quem ela andava. "Saia daqui!"

Mesmo mandando-o embora, ele ainda seguiu o grupo e no momento oportuno tomara seu lugar. Lal nunca soube se Colonnello sabia o futuro que estava abraçando quando tomou seu lugar como amaldiçoado.

"Você será sempre um bebê" disse, quando o olhou tristemente, após a maldição.

"Mas você também é, kora" disse ele, estudando-a curiosamente. "Mas um dia você poderá crescer de novo" disse feliz.

Agora estava morto. Unicamente porque tomara seu lugar.

"Sou eu quem deveria estar morta" disse, olhando para as próprias mãos. Ela era uma arcobaleno incompleta. Fraca de mais para proteger a si mesmo. Como protegeria seu antigo aluno?

"Essa sua ingenuidade vai te matar" disse certa vez, de forma autoritária.

"Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou viver" respondeu o militar de forma suave. "Se não alguém vai ficar brava, kora."

"Quem vai ficar brava? Se manca!" disse, corando violentamente.

Lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Colonnello nunca levara as coisas a sério, nem mesmo suas batalhas. Não era de se estranhar que ele não conseguiria cumprir sua promessa.

Encolheu-se no gelado do chão de seu solitário quarto. Não conseguia se lembrar exatamente quando fora a última vez que vira Colonnello. Sentia falta dele. Da sua coragem, força e ingenuidade. De como sempre havia um sorriso para ela, mesmo quando estava furiosa gritando com ele.

Apertou a chupeta contra o peito. Tentou controlar as lágrimas, não podia se dar ao luxo de ser fraca, ela tinha uma vingança para executar. Seria suicídio ir atrás de Byakuran, mas se ele não existisse Colonnello ainda estaria vivo. Provavelmente morreria nessa missão, mas talvez morrer não fosse tão ruim, poderia finalmente revê-lo. Ele provavelmente viria buscá-la, era tão intrometido que se meteria até em sua morte. Sorriu diante de tal pensamento.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, estava faminta. Kyoko e Haru haviam deixado um prato pronto para ela. Lal passou pela mesa e foi até a pia, pegou mais um prato e talheres e voltou à mesa. Separou a refeição entre os dois pratos e colocou um deles à sua frente, do outro lado da mesa. Puxou o outro prato para si e começou a fazer a refeição.

"Itadakimasu, Colonnello" disse encarando o próprio prato.

"Kora."

Controlou a vontade de levantar os olhos e ver se ele estava lá. Não era tão crédula assim, ouvira a voz apenas em sua própria cabeça. Sorriu discretamente, Colonnello era um intrometido, com certeza estava ali.


End file.
